warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Warriorcat1195
Here are some ground rules for my talk page: Don't do anything stupid No swearing I do charart requests! Please fill out a form as the following: '1. '''Blank '''2. '''Pelt color '''3. '''pattern (tortoiseshell, tabby--be sure to say what kind of tabby, and the color of the stripes--, bicolored, etc) '''4. '''extras (scars, torn ears, etc) '''5. '''eye color '''6. '(optional) ear, nose, and pad color '''7. '''other Enjoy! First Archive Re:Family trees Try checking here and the link at the end of the page. If you're still having trouble I'll work on a tutorial once I've finished writing family trees. It's always hard and confusing at first but once you get the hang of it it's not that bad. 22:16, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hmm it's good for you're first try! Really I mean it! I couldn't do this good when I started. Now, I'm seeing that Mousewhisker's and Berrynose's mates are placed strangely, but that's because you have no room, right? I'd say you need to rearrange the tree so that there are no dublicates. I can do that for you if you want, it's hard tweaking a family tree. 23:38, June 27, 2016 (UTC) cover art Hello I was wondering if there could be a project for book cover art I a, good at making book covers for those who don't have any -- 14:24, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for continuing my Wolfkit page. I really appreciate it. Thanks! :) Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 11:37, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:The Short Stories Collection Awesome I'll get those down. I'll also finish the pages. Warriors wiki doesn't really go to sneak peeks for information, so I won't do anything about it. 22:52, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:A Few Things I read the blogs, they are awesome, and thankyou ^^. I'll have to try to find a way to follow your blogs. I reverted your edit because it didn't look right and I thought you finished. What you can do actually is make your own sandbox, copy the current coding for Vixentail's family tree and try to do it there. I do it often, and it works. And I just replied to the comment for you. 22:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Charart Practice I think look at Warriors wiki tutorials. I'm so busy with this and that (and school) I doubt I can make any at all. 21:48, August 1, 2016 (UTC) I'd say flecked/speckled, but that's my opinion. Others could probably say the others too. 09:00, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Wolfkit Charart I made a charart for Wolfkit and put it on his page. Is that okay? Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 17:20, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 17:55, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Charart Requests Sorry if I spelled that wrong. Wolfkit 1. Long-haired kit 2. Mostly dark gray 3. Bicolored 4. No scars 5. Emerald green eyes 6. Pink 7. Has white on his muzzle, underbelly, paws, tail tip, and a dash on his chest Amberstorm 1. Short-haired StarClan 2. Mostly ginger 3. Bicolored 4. Nick in her left ear 5. Amber 6. Pink 7. Has a white tail-tip, and her right ear is white Graywhisker 1. Long-haired warrior 2. Gray 3. Tabby (darker gray stripe down his back, like Graystripe) 4. Small scar on his left cheek 5. Blue 6. Black 7. N/A Thanks in advance. Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 14:46, August 4, 2016 (UTC)